Connection blocks are known that are suitable for insertion in the cavity of a metal box of a multicontact connector, in particular of the ARINC type, such a block comprising an insulating body having bottom and top faces and a side wall extending substantially between said faces, said insulating body being provided with a plurality of holes for receiving individual contacts, the holes extending between said bottom and top faces, and with one or more housings each designed to receive a ground pin.
Each of the above-mentioned housings is provided with a split ring arranged so as to enable the ground pin to be held in the housing. The ring includes two resiliently deformable tabs projecting from the side wall of the insulating body and designed to provide electrical contact between the ground pin and the metal box.
Connection blocks of that type present various drawbacks.
Firstly, the above-mentioned tabs provide electrical contact area with the metal box that is relatively small, which can lead to poor electrical contact between the pin and the box, in particular when the electrical conductivity of the box is poor, as is the case for example when the box is made of aluminum alloy that has been treated by chromium plating.
In addition, when the connection block is subjected to mechanical stresses, in particular to vibration, the tabs can be damaged, or even broken.